


Love

by orphan_account



Series: 100 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jatuh cinta itu biasa saja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Omong-omong, ini series labil. Jadi ada yang panjang ada yang pendek (:3)TL

Jatuh cinta itu biasa saja, katanya.  Cukup saling mengerti tanpa harus memuji.

Jadi, ketika Levi pulang ke apartemen mereka dengan raut wajah yang mirip dengan kertas kusut, Erwin tidak banyak berkomentar. Begitu pun ketika Levi mulai memuntahkan segala kekesalannya akan pekerjaan di kantor pada cucian, piring kotor, atau dasi di kerahnya yang tak sengaja ternodai kopi pada jam istirahat kantor tadi. Erwin membiarkannya begitu saja namun, dia cukup peka untuk mematikan televisi meskipun pada saat itu tim _rugby_ favoritnya tengah berlaga dan juga melepas dasi kotornya.

Erwin tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata meski Levi sudah duduk di sampingnya. Karena itu, Levi pun bungkam meskipun nafasnya masih tak beraturan. Tangan besar Erwin terulur, telapak tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala Levi dan jemarinya dibenamkan di helai-helai berwarna hitam itu. Jemari Erwin lalu berlari menyentuh kedua pundaknya dan memberinya pijatan sederhana.

“Rileks,” Erwin berbisik di telinganya. Levi mengembuskan nafas lalu memejamkan matanya. “Semua akan baik-baik saja, Levi,” dan Levi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Erwin lalu membiarkan kedua tangan itu mengalung di lehernya.


End file.
